Vote With Your Feet
Vote With Your Feet is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-ninth of the game. It is the fifth one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot With Alastair on their side now, the team headed to the hospital to take him into custody until Judge Fraire had decided his sentence considering the circumstances, making a stop at Sacred Heart so he could cast his vote. However, when they arrived, the doctor told them that he had disappeared. While Rogelio stayed to check the security footage, Evan and the player returned to the university to monitor the start of the elections and inform the Chief. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from the voting chamber, leading them there only to find professor of music and society Veronica Saavedra with the bones of her limbs and head broken, holding a ballot box. Priscilla revealed that Veronica was hit four times in each part affected, receiving a total of 20 hits from the killer. They questioned cinematography student and Alastair's campaign manager Stephan Croteau, Alastair himself, and Sacred Heart University Dean Natasha Foley. Soon after, while they were returning to the station, Evan tripped over the roots of a tree and ended up falling into an underground room. Carefully, the player descended into the underground room that turned out to be the laboratory where the Vis was being manufactured, encountering a detailed follow-up of all the side effects of the drug, from the patient zero, passing through the most unstable subject and concluding with the most resounding success. There, the duo suspected candidate for student governor of STUN and Frederic's last associate Torsten Stirling and, candidate for student governor of SHUntegrate Genie Bretscher. It was also discovered that Stephan was blackmailing Veronica because he discovered that she had manipulated some applications of other teaching assistants so that she had the priority of ascending to a professor before someone more capable, as well as discovering that Veronica never liked Alastair because she even sent him undercover messages in class suggesting that he leave the university or that he transferred his talent to The SledgeHammer. Then, Evan received a call from Rogelio who said that he discovered how Alastair managed to escape from the hospital, however, before he could reveal the information, strangulation sounds replaced his voice and communication ended. Back at the hospital, the player and Evan found Rogelio unconscious on the security office computer. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything of that day and, unfortunately, all the security equipment had been destroyed. After taking Rogelio to the station, they learned that Veronica was falsifying votes for Torsten, not to benefit him, but to let the commission responsible for reviewing the votes to notice it and think that Torsten was the culprit, eliminating him from the elections. Also, Natasha was spying on professors from her office using a statue of Veritas justifying herself with the huge amount of recent crimes that happened at Sacred Heart and, Genie thought that Veronica was partially responsible for her sister's murder since she was the last person who talked with the killer before the luau. Finally, they arrested Genie fore the crime. Genie denied everything at first, however, while Evan presented the evidence, it was clear that she was hiding something, bursting into tears when her sister's photo was mentioned. Genie revealed that she still felt guilty for Amoret's murder since she wasn't supposed to be Barbara's victim, so she tried to contact her using a spirit board; however, Amoret's spirit was clearly annoyed with Genie, stating that she hated her and should never try to contact her again. When Genie discovered that Veronica was the last to speak with Barbara, she moved her own resentment towards her and wanted revenge. But, as she didn't like the idea of killing her simply to feel better about herself, she began to look for another motivation, which turned out to be the replacement of the votes that favored her with forged votes that favored Torsten. Already convinced with the idea, she grabbed her collapsible baton and ambushed Veronica in the voting chamber. Since she didn't want to release the ballot box, Genie took advantage of this to destroy the bones of her head, arms and legs by giving her 4 strokes in each zone, matching the 20 strokes Amoret received during the STUN House luau. In court, Judge Fraire sentenced her to fifty years in prison with mandatory counseling. Post-trial, Nicholas and the player offered Torsten to help him with his sentence if he revealed the missing ingredient to create an antidote for Vis's side effects. He revealed that there was not only one but several because it depended on the lifestyle of the subject who had taken the drug. After recovering one of the plants from which Vis was made and also crossing paths with Devin, who was helping the team since Rogelio was sent home early, Nicholas was able to isolate the chemical composition of the Vis, asking Alastair for help to synthesize the cure and, thus, guaranteeing him a reduced sentence. Meanwhile, Charlotte wanted to help the review committee find the ballots Veronica took before she was killed. After finding them and creating replicas of the original versions, Steve Mello thanked them and told them that, despite all the disaster that the Vis scheme brought to Sacred Heart, the elections were rescued by the police department. Finally, after a few hours, the team was called to attend the presentation of the new student government. Given that two of the candidates were ineligible, Dean Foley opted to renew Steve's government period and announced that Praveen was the most voted followed by Alastair, which meant that both would be student governors along with Mello. All of a sudden, the lights went out and among the panic, two shots were heard! Summary Victim *'Veronica Saavedra' (found in the voting chamber with the bones of her limbs and head broken) Murder Weapon *'Collapsible Baton' Killer *'Genie Bretscher' Suspects :: Stephan Croteau :: Alastair's Campaign Manager Profile: *The suspect practices kobudo *The suspect uses charcoal scrub :: Alastair Foss :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect practices kobudo *The suspect drinks lemonade slushies :: Natasha Foley :: Sacred Heart University Dean Profile: *The suspect practices kobudo *The suspect drinks lemonade slushies *The suspect uses charcoal scrub :: Torsten Stirling :: STUN Candidate Profile: *The suspect practices kobudo *The suspect drinks lemonade slushies *The suspect uses charcoal scrub :: Genie Bretscher :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect practices kobudo *The suspect drinks lemonade slushies *The suspect uses charcoal scrub Quasi-Suspects :: Devin Lutcavage :: Fashion Vlogger :: Steve Mello :: Student Governor Killer's Profile *The killer practices kobudo *The killer drinks lemonade slushies *The killer uses charcoal scrub *The killer is female *The killer is under 25 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Voting Chamber. (Clues: Victim's Body, Vote Pin, Ballot Box) *Examine Ballot Box. (Result: Poll Card; New Suspect: Stephan Croteau) *Ask Stephan if he noticed anything suspicious when Veronica entered the voting chamber. *Investigate Faculty Lounge. (Clues: Locker, Coffee Box) *Examine Locker. (Result: Unconscious Body; New Suspect: Alastair Foss) *Question Alastair Foss how he ended up inside the locker. *Examine Coffee Box. (Result: Lipstick Marks) *Examine Lipstick Marks. (Result: Lilac Fantasy Lipstick; New Suspect: Natasha Foley) *Talk to Natasha Foley about her relationship with Veronica. *Examine Vote Pin. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lemonade slushies) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices kobudo) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Lab. (Clues: Ship Crate, Biohazard Waste Can, Surgical Kit) *Examine Ship Crate. (Result: Leather Pieces) *Examine Leather Pieces. (Result: STUN Wristband; New Suspect: Torsten Stirling) *Confront Torsten Stirling about being the last associate of Frederic Spades. (Profile updated: Torsten practices kobudo and drinks lemonade slushies) *Examine Biohazard Waste Can. (Result: SHUntegrate Planner; New Suspect: Genie Bretscher) *Ask Genie how she found the secret lab and why she didn't report it before. (Profile updated: Genie drinks lemonade slushies) *Examine Surgical Kit. (Result: Collapsible Baton) *Analyze Collapsible Baton. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses charcoal scrub) *Investigate Voting Booth. (Clues: Victim's Lunch Box, Muzzle) *Examine Victim's Lunch Box. (Result: Broken Cassette) *Analyze Broken Cassette. (10:00:00) *Question Stephan Croteau about the recording where he blackmailed the victim. (Profiles updated: Stephan practices kobudo and uses charcoal scrub, Torsten uses charcoal scrub) *Examine Muzzle. (Result: Sarcastic Dedication) *Ask Alastair Foss what the victim was referring to with the message in the muzzle. (Profile updated: Alastair drinks lemonade slushies) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Victim's Dossier, Trophy Shelf, Skull Ashtray) *Examine Victim's Dossier. (Result: Forged Ballots) *Question Torsten Stirling about the forged ballots that Veronica made in his favor. (Profile updated: Alastair practices kobudo) *Examine Trophy Shelf. (Result: Statue of Veritas) *Analyze Statue of Veritas. (10:00:00) *Confront Dean Foley about acts of espionage towards professors. (Profile updated: Natasha practices kobudo, drinks lemonade slushies and uses charcoal scrub) *Examine Skull Ashtray. (Result: Crystal Pieces) *Examine Crystal Pieces. (Result: Crystal Picture) *Ask Genie what was the relationship between Veronica and Amoret. (Profile updated: Genie practices kobudo and uses charcoal scrub) *Investigate Animal Cages. (Clues: Disposable Glass, High Heel) *Examine Disposable Glass. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine High Heel. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (5/6)! (No stars) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (5/6) *Propose to Torsten Stirling the idea of stopping Frederic's drug scheme. *Investigate Animal Cages. (Clue: Smelly Sawdust) *Ask Devin Lutcavage what he is doing in the secret lab. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Smelly Sawdust. (Result: Savory Plant) *Analyze Savory Plant. (08:00:00) *Ask Alastair to help create the cure against the side effects of Vis. (Reward: Lab Coat) *Ask Steve Mello how the voting results are going. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Faculty Lounge. (Clue: Ukulele Case) *Examine Ukulele Case. (Result: Vandalized Ballots) *Analyze Vandalized Ballots. (10:00:00) *Give Steve Mello the replicas of the official ballots. *Attend the presentation ceremony of the new student government. *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University